It's Just a Game
by Hetalia4ever801
Summary: It's just a game of cat and mouse but it is easier to catch the mouse if it does not know it's being chased. Ruscan Prucan 2p!Hetalia Stalker Russia
1. The internet

-Scadoodle-  
You are now chatting with a stranger, say hi!

Vanya: Hi  
Maplehockey: Hi  
Vanya: what is your name?  
Maplehockey: Matthew and you?  
Vanya: You can call me Vanya. Nice to meet you Matvei.  
Maplehockey: That's a nice name! Why Matvei?  
Vanya: I like better that way  
Maplehockey: Ok  
Vanya: Where are you from?  
Maplehockey: I live in Canada, and u?  
Vanya: Sorry, I can't tell you  
Maplehockey: Oh, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.  
Vanya: Its fine Matvei. How old are you?  
Maplehockey: 15 hbu?  
Vanya: guess. You have 3 tries.  
Maplehockey: Challenge accepted!  
Maplehockey: 16 ?  
Vanya: No  
Maplehockey: younger?  
Vanya: no older  
Maplehockey: Ok thanks for the hint! Umm...20?  
Vanya: one try left.  
-Sorry, message connection failure. Send private message to Vanya?-  
" Oh no!" I said out loud. I thought I had finally found a decent person to talk to. I sighed upset. I really felt the need for some form of human contact, anything would do. My brother working in America was harder on me than I thought it would be.  
I guess I will try again. I stared at the the send private message option. I wish I could continue chatting with Vanya through private messages but there was no way I could spend money so carelessly on credits in order to do so.  
I selected the option for a new conversation slightly disapointed.  
I just hoped I wouldn't end up talking to another one of these weirdos.

You are now chatting with a stranger, say hi!  
Toureiffel: Hello  
Maplehockey: Hi  
Toureiffel: how are you?  
Maplehockey: I could lie and say I'm ok but I'm not, and you?  
Toureiffel: I'm splendid! I'm sorry to hear that dear  
Maplehockey: Are you from France?  
Toureiffel: Yes I am! How did you guess?  
Maplehockey: username lol  
Toureiffel: yes yes that does give it away. Where are you from?  
Maplehockey: Canada!  
Toureiffel: oh what part?  
Maplehockey: Ontario  
Toureiffel: Do you speak French ?  
Maplehockey: Yes I do! Oui!  
Toureiffel: C'est magnifique! (That's wonderfull!)  
Maplehockey: lol  
Toureiffel: Tu as quel âge? ( How old are you?)  
Maplehockey: 15 et toi? ( 15 and you?)  
Toureiffel: 25 ans! Ça ne te dérange pas?( 25, that doesn't bother you ?)  
Maplehockey: Non c'est correct. ( No it's fine.)  
Toureiffel: ton nom? (Your name?)  
Maplehockey: Matthew et toi? ( Matthew and you?)  
Toureiffel: Francis, de quoi as-tu l'air? ( what do you look like?)  
Maplehockey: ?  
Toureiffel: décris toi. ( describe yourself)  
Maplehockey: ok...  
Maplehockey: cheveux blonds semi-longs ondulés, j'ai Les yeux violets et je mesure 5'3. (Blond hair slightly curly and somewhat long, violet eyes and I measure 5'3.)  
Toureiffel: ton poids ( your weight)  
Maplehockey: 101 pounds...  
Toureiffel: show me a picture!  
Maplehockey: ok...

I sighed taking a quick selfie and sending it to him.

Toureiffel: 3 3 3 tu es trop mignion! ( you're too cute!)  
Maplehockey: please don't call me cute... I'm a guy  
Toureiffel: I'm sorry but you are, you are making me hard.  
Maplehockey: ...  
Toureiffel: want to see? ;)  
Maplehockey: no

But it was too late. I could not unsee what I just saw.  
I quickly left the conversation and closed the app.  
That was terrifying. I kept meeting perverts like him on this website. I had just found a normal person but the damn internet crashed. It had been a week since Alfred left, and ... I never thought I would say this but I missed him.  
I missed his loud voice and his obnoxious laughter. I felt so alone. I know this was a job opportunity he could not refuse, it payed very well and I was old enough anyways to be able to take care of myself.  
But it felt so lonely.  
Maybe I could call him!  
I smiled about to dial his number when I remembered I had already exceeded the five minute limit my phone had.  
So I decided to text him for the tenth time in a row, I hoped he was receiving them.

'Hey Al! How is the U.S.A.? I'm doing fine here! I hope you are having fun! Text me back when you can! '

I then decided to get ready for bed since I had school tomorrow. I sat up feeling dizzy.  
With Alfred's apartment in the states, for now both our budgets were cut down until he got his first pay check.  
So I could only afford to eat once per day and him too so that he could pay his rent for the first month.  
I stood up hearing my stomach growl loudly.  
It hurt.  
I grabbed my plush teddy bear that Al had given me and hugged it to my stomach.  
It sort of helped dull the pain.  
I walked over to the small bathroom and turned the shower on.

Once I was in my pjs with a towel around my neck, I headed back into my bed. I held my plush bear at arms length staring into its pearly black eyes.

" Maybe I should be more assertive at school." I said to my polar bear.

I felt that he agreed and I decided I would try harder again tomorrow so I could get noticed.  
I put my glasses on my night stand and turned off the small lamp that stood on it.

" Goodnight Kumajirou"

My head buzzed. Well it was my phone that I had put under my pillow. This instantly made me grab it and look to see if Alfred had answered me. I mean, who else?  
My heart sunk when I saw it wasn't him but a private message request from Scadoodle.  
I opened the app, curious.  
It was Vanya!  
I smiled widely.

Vanya: Hi, we disconnected earlier.  
Maplehockey: hi! I'm sorry I did not send you a pm request, I couldn't afford it.  
Vanya: thats ok. You still have one try  
Maplehockey: OK! 24!  
Vanya: No you loose Im 26  
Maplehockey: so close!  
Vanya: So tell me Matvei, why are you on here?  
Maplehockey: well to be honest, I feel sort of lonely since my brother left me alone to go work in the USA.  
Vanya: Do you not have any friends? You live alone with your brother?  
Maplehockey: no...people don't seem to notice me much, or remember me. And yes  
Vanya: I see, what province do you live in?  
Maplehockey: Ontario  
Vanya: Yes, I know of a town in this province. Ottawa, right?  
Maplehockey: Yes, it is the capital of Canada, I actually live there.  
Vanya: What a coincidence, I guessed without even trying.  
Maplehockey: yea it's like your psychic lol  
Vanya: I am no such thing I assure you.  
Maplehockey: I know I was joking.  
Vanya: Ah...My apologies, my English is not very good.  
Maplehockey: Your English seems good to me!  
Maplehockey: So why are you on Scadoodle?  
Vanya: To practice English.  
Maplehockey: I see, but this is not the best place to do so right?  
Vanya: I agree.  
Maplehockey: I keep finding weird people on this web site. It's not as if I didn't expect to but to this extent... Anyways, I am grateful I could have a normal conversation for once, thanks for messaging me again!  
Vanya: It is my pleasure, worry not.  
Maplehockey: Well I need to go to sleep. I have school early. Goodnight!  
Vanya: Sweet dreams Matvei from Ontario, city of Ottawa, country of Canada.

I blinked a few times to make sure I read right. Was she trying to be funny?  
Well it was an effort I guess. I laughed a bit at the awkward creepiness of the message but shrugged it off as cultural differences.  
I turned off my phone and lay on my side hoping for sweet dreams as well.


	2. Promise

Today, today was the day I would try and crawl out of my shell and make some friends! I was greeted with a 'Good morning' from Alfred followed by a long explanation of how his job was and a description of the crazy parties he went to. I still felt lonely after reading his text wishing he where here.  
On my way to school I also received a 'Good morning' from Vanya. I quickly replied.

Vanya: Good morning  
Maplehockey: Hi! Did you just wake up?  
Vanya: No I checked your time zone and realized since you go to school you must wake up between 7 and 9 am.  
Maplehockey: Wrong I got up at 6:30 am. I'm walking to school right now.  
Vanya: Oh, do you live far from school?  
Maplahockey: No about 10 minutes by foot.  
Vanya: You must be cold today.  
Maplehockey: Yea! How did u know?

After a while of waiting for Vanya to reply my hands got cold so I decided to put them in my pockets. My coat was old and not that warm so it didn't help much but that was the best we could afford to buy after I had lost my old coat that used to belong to my brother last year. This morning I had eaten my hard boiled egg with a juice carton but I was still hungry.  
I arrived at the school shaking. I reluctantly hung my coat up in my locker. I checked my phone again to see if Vanya had answered, but she didn't. That name was so pretty , I wondered what it meant. I decided to look it up on google.

'Vanya (Ваня), a unisex diminutive of the Russian, Bulgarian and other Slavic given name Ivan, meaning "God is gracious" or "Gracious gift of God". It is the Russian, Bulgarian and other Slavic form of John. An alternative spelling of the name is Vanja.'

Ivan? Wait... Wasn't that a guy's name? Is Vanya actually a man?

Maplehockey: Vanya, are you a man?  
Vanya: Yes  
Maplehockey: oh  
Vanya: You did not know?  
Maplehockey: I actually thought you were a girl.  
Vanya: Haha silly Matvei. I was just wondering, whats your last name?  
Maplehockey: Williams, why?  
Vanya: Curious

"Confiscated!" My phone was snatched out of my hands by one of the teachers.

"But sir I-"

"Your name?"

" Matthew Williams." I sighed in defeat

"You have detention after school. You shall get it back then." The teacher wrote on a small paper and ripped it off giving it to me.

'This sucks' I thought to myself. I had forgotten about the new strict school regulations, you couldn't even have your phone in the halls now. Well I guess this would be my first detention.

Once again classes ended with no progress for me on the social side. I sighed looking at the small note which told me where to go, my shoulders slumped.  
I walked into the empty classroom and sat at one of the desks. I decided to draw in my one of my books to pass the time. Detention started in 20 minutes. I listened as people in the halls made their way to their lockers chatting away, as time passed the noise reduced as people left to go home, I envied them. Some people entered the room as well but I did not pay them any attention, too concentrated on my drawing. Then the clicking of heals was heard in the empty hall way. Soon a tall women with long brown hair and piercing green eyes entered the room.  
She walked to the front of the class.

"Hello I am Miss Elizabtha . I will be supervising the detention. I will now pass the roll call."

" Smith."

"Here!"

" Beldischmitt?"

Silence

" Beldischmitt?" she yelled out looking around the room.

No one answered but we all tensed at her menacing glare. The door suddenly burst open and all eyes fell upon an Albino guy with fiery red eyes and a cocky smirk.

"You are late Beldischmitt !"

"What are you talking about? Things don't start until the awesome me arrives! There is no way I could be late." he said sitting at the desk next to mine.

He then kicked his legs up on the desk making me jump due to nervousness. The teacher looked really scary. But she seemed to be able to compose herself after a few seconds and exhaled slowly.

" Jones?" she continued

"It's Allen!" The boy sitting in front of me yelled out.

Wait...why were they all sitting close to me, the class wasn't even near full. I bit my lip stressed. They all seemed turbulent and dangerous.

" Kirkland?"

"Here poppet!" a scarily cheerful voice called out from behind me.

She then called my name and I shakily lifted my hand up to indicate my presence.

"Alright, you are all present! I shall now call you up individually to assign your essays. Once you receive the instructions you shall go back to your seat and complete it in total silence. You have 2 hours. Remember, it will be graded."

She started calling people one by one. Soon the Albino next to me stood up and strode over. I was the last to be called out and nervously went over to her. When her eyes met mine her gaze softened resembling the caring gaze of a mother. She gave me my phone and my essay paper.

"Thank you." I said grateful at her kindness.

"No problem sweetie. I can't believe you have detention for something so mild. I really disagree with the with the school on some of the new policies but considering all the turbulent students here, its for the best. I'm sorry." she said.

I nodded as she smiled at me and I decided to pick a seat as far away from the other students as possible and sat at a desk near a wall.

After about thirty minutes a phone started ringing, it was the teachers. All eyes were on her as she answered.

"Hello?"..."Yes that is me."

Her eyes widened

"Of course, I will be right there." she hung up.

" I need to go urgently. ?"

"Yes?"

" I give you the responsibility of collecting the essays and putting them in my office. Here are the keys." She ran over to me and gave me the keys with a folder that read DETENTION on it.

" Here. I'm sorry. My husband just got taken to the hospital." her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I understand, you can trust me. I hope he will be ok." I said feeling bad for her.

"Me too and thank you." she then ran out of the class, slamming the door shut behind her.

All eyes where on me. I swallowed my mouth feeling dry. The teen that was sitting in front of me before stood up and made his way over to me. He sat down next to me staring at me with a smirk. I was frozen. He noticed this and smiled even more at my reaction. He then grabbed my bag and opened it before dumping all of its contents out onto his desk.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Shhh kid. Oh here it is!" He was rummaging through my stuff and held out my wallet in his gloved hand. He opened it and took out my measly 10 dollars I had left over for the month.

He looked at me again while pocketing my money in his used bomber jacket. He then leaned in closer to my face making me back away until my head hit the wall that my desk was right next to. He lifted his index finger at my eye level he pocked me right between the eyes making my glasses go back up my nose. I tried to back away some more but I was trapped. He then snatched my glasses off my face making my whole world go blurry. But I could still see his face clearly, it was mere inches away from mine. I swallowed noticeably, this guy was terrifying.

"Your a nerd aren't ya Williams?" He asked grabbing my school binder. He ripped out a page and held it close to my face.

"What am I holding up?" he asked

"M-my essay-"

"A+ huh? Perfect score in english. You write my essay! I got to go!" He stood up

"M-my gla-glasses!" I called out trying to grab them out of his hands he swatted my hands away and then grabbed my wrists with one hand pinning them on the wall above my head.

He put my glasses in his pocket and leaned down staring me in the eyes.

"You can see up close, right? You don't need them to write my essay!" He then crumpled my graded essay in front of my face throwing it over his shoulder. He let go of my wrists and slammed his essay paper instructions on my desk with his large hand.

He leaned down right next to my ear grabbing my upper arm and squeezing it really tightly to hold me in place but I was already frozen due to fear.

"Want your glasses back?" he whispered lowly in my ear " Write my essay so I can get an A. I you don't, Ill sell them off." He grabbed my shirt collar and slammed me against the wall before leaving.

It all happened so fast everyone was just staring. However it seemed to em that the albino was sleeping, I couldn't really tell but he appeared to be lying on his desk.  
I saw a brightly coloured shape approach me and I tensed afraid. As the person sat next to me I noticed he was smiling kindly at me and that he had ginger hair. He grabbed my empty bag and started putting my stuff back into it. I saw this and started cleaning the mess up as well. I took the crumbled paper on the floor and tried to flatten it out before putting it back in my bag.

"Thank you" I said once everything was put away.

"No problem poppet! I am so sorry for my brother's awful behaviour. I will get your glasses back for you. Don't do his essay." he took the paper on my desk that his brother had put there and ripped it up with a smile. He then gave me his own finished paper.

"Thank you so much." I had tears gathering in my eyes out of relief.

"That's fine. So why are you here darling?" he asked turning on his chair to face me.

Darling? Did I he just call me that? My cheeks flushed at the familiar term he used for me making me stutter. Curse my shyness.

"Pho-phone. And you?" I answered taking my cell out of my pocket to make sure he understood my poor attempt at communication.

" Oh, me? I tried to make a classmate eat my cupcakes." he said smiling widely

I frowned confused.

"That doesn't sound bad." I said

He looked at me with his neon blue eyes lighting up.

"I tell you what, come to my place tomorrow and we can bake some together!" He exclaimed happily

I nodded, his enthusiasm was contagious. He then took my phone and started typing on it. He gave me my phone back before I could try and ask him anything.

"Here is my number!" I looked to see he had added himself to my contact list as Oliver and sent a message to himself via my phone.

His phone buzzed and he opened it still smiling.

"What is your name cupcake?" he asked

"Matthew" I answered

"That is a lovely name! I will text you where to meet tomorrow!"

"Ok!" I said feeling excited. Not only did I make a new friend but he was going to make food for me. He stood up and turned around.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here take this!" he said giving me a twenty dollar bill. I stared at it bewildered.

"Oh thank you but that's not-"

"I insist poppet! Now I must go, see you tomorrow!" he left with his bag prancing out of the room.

I then noticed the albino seemed to be awake, was he staring at me? I couldn't tell. I shrugged and smiled as I worked to finish my essay.  
Anderson came to give me his essay a few minutes later leaving me alone with Beldischmitt.

"Hey!" I turned looking at the vague shape of the Albino, trying my best to look where his eyes most probably were.

"Yes?" I asked. He walked over helping me see his features more clearly. It seemed he was about to say something before he walked towards the door turning his head left and right looking into the empty hallway. He then shut the open door behind him and came back to sit next to me. He got closer helping me see his red eyes better. He was frowning, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Are you nuts?!" he asked

"Wha-what?" I replied taken aback.

"You just agreed to meet Oliver! Do you have a death wish?" He exclaimed

"N-no I-What are you saying?" I asked

He gave me his essay and I put it in the folder still looking into his eyes waiting for an answer. All I got was an eye roll.

He stood up and grabbed my arm making me stand.

"Follow me I'll tell you outside, I need to smoke."

"Ok!" I said trying to follow after having grabbed my bag, the folder and the keys. However I didn't notice that the chair in front of me and tripped over it falling right on the floor face first.  
Luckily my hands had been quick enough to protect my face.

"Dude you ok?!" He asked helping me up

" Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry I just can't see well without my glasses."

"No problem! The awesome me is just-wait where are they?" He asked giving me the folder and the keys.

"Jones took them." His pale face seemed to become paler

"Oh your in shit. Deep, deep shit."

"Why?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"Just stay away from them. Follow me." He took my hand and walked me over to 's office.

I opened the door with the key and put the folder on what Beldischmitt told me was her desk. I left the keys on her desk as well and decided to write her a small message on a post it.

'Hi, I hope your husband is ok. .'

"You done? I need to smoke!" Beldischmitt asked restless.

"Yes!" I said hurrying over to where he stood. I made sure to close the door behind me making sure it was locked.

"Alright! Where is your locker?" He asked

"It's A-801." I answered

He helped me get there and patiently waited as I carefully selected what books to take back home I then put my coat on. He grabbed my hand again and dragged me over to his locker.  
He dumped his bag in it and took his coat and a helmet. He rides a motorcycle? Cool!

"Don't you have homework?" I asked

"Ja, so?" he retorted grabbing my upper arm this time, dragging me quickly outside.

Once we made it there he lit a cigaret and inhaled deeply.

"Oh ja tzhats the stuff!" he sighed out happily

" Thank you very much. I best be heading home now." I said turning to leave, it was already dark outside, I needed to get home.

"Vait! I will take you just give me time to finish my cigaret." he protested grabbing my arm. He took another puff and then let go when I turned back around to face him.

"Seriously kid you really shouldn't go to Oliver's." He continued.

"But I want to." I protested remembering the offer of free food, I just could not refuse that.

There was a pause as he drew in another breath of his cigaret while staring me straight in the eyes.

"Ok. I guess I can't make you just take my number and call me if you need help." he said

"Alright!" I exclaimed happy to get another friend. I took my phone out. He grabbed it before I could unlock it and he did it himself. He gave me my phone back.

I stared at my phone frowning he had added himself as GILBERT THE AWESOMEST...is that even a word?

"You should really put a a passcode on your phone, anyone could steal it. Your lucky Allen didn't."

"Oh but how do I do that?" I asked

He stared at me again as thought I was stupid for a minute, he then face palmed. Did I do something wrong?

"Just give me the damn phone!"

I obeyed and he showed me how to put a passcode on it.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, happy. He then smiled brightly at me ruffling my hair playfully.

"No problem birdie!" he replied.

\- time skip-  
Maplehockey: He drove me home on his motorcycle! It was so cool but scary too. Gilbert had to help me up to my apartment too...It was kind of embarrassing but I am so happy I made new friends today!  
Vanya: That's good to hear Matvei but please don't forget me.  
Maplehockey: I won't, I promise.  
Vanya: remember your promise.  
Maplehockey: Of course!  
Vanya: So will you go to Oliver's tomorrow?  
Maplehockey: For sure! He will give me my glasses back and there will be food!  
Vanya: Ok, I hope you have fun sunflower.  
Maplehockey: Thank you Vanya! Goodnight!  
Vanya: Sleep well.

I looked into kumajiji's dark eyes.

"I did it kumajiji! I made friends!"

I then turned my light off and fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow forgetting my hunger and sadness.


	3. The Chase begins

My phone was ringing but I did not feel rested at all when it did.  
I then realized it was actually a call from GILBERT THE AWESOMEST.

"Gilbert it's twelve am. What were you thinking?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot people like you go to bed at 8 pm." he said with a cocky tone

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit pissed off

"Gee, you sure are grumpy. Well you see the awesome me thought it might be a good idea for me to help you get to school tomorrow."

"Oh thanks Gil, I didn't think about that. That would be a good idea."

"I know that already, I just wanted you to know. I will pick you up at 7:30 am." he exclaimed before hanging up

I then tried to fall back asleep but I soon realized there was no way that could happen no matter how much I tossed and turned. I sighed, discouraged and bored.  
I decided I could speak to Vanya...Ivan...anyways

Maplehockey: Hi  
Vanya: Still awake?  
Maplehockey: Yes, Gilbert woke me up.  
Vanya: I see. So what do you want to talk about?

My phone fell on my face.

"Ow!" I cried out. I rubbed my poor nose, that hurt!

I lay on my stomach after a moment of glaring at my phone and used Kumanana as a pillow, I tucked him under my chest and propped myself up with my elbows.

-POV change-

Maplehockey: You.  
Vanya: Ok. What do you want to know?  
Maplehockey: Do you have a job?  
Vanya: Yes.  
Maplehockey: What is it?  
Vanya: Well, I run my own business.  
Maplehockey: What is your business?  
Vanya: I own a therapy clinic.  
Maplehockey: Cool! What kind of therapy?  
Vanya: Psychological  
Maplehockey: Thats cool!  
Vanya: my turn  
Maplehockey: Ok ask away  
Vanya: What zodiac sign are you?  
Maplehockey: I don't know.  
Vanya: Well tell me when you where born and ill tell you.  
Maplehockey: June 1st  
Vanya: Thats Gemini  
Maplehockey: oh  
Vanya: What is your brother's name?  
Maplehockey: Alfred  
Vanya: Hair colour?  
Maplehockey: Blond Vanya: Eye colour? Maplehockey: Lilac-violet

The man was taken aback by the statement. Someone with a similar eye colour to his? That was something he never came across before.  
He leaned back in his chair stretching. The portfolio was not quite complete yet. But soon he would have what he needed.  
How could he ask him this? This was the tricky part...

Vanya: Your turn  
Maplehockey: Favourite colour?  
Vanya: Purple  
Maplehockey: Favourite sport?

'Perfect' the man thought seeing the plan unravel in his head.

Vanya: Basketball. Have you ever played?  
Maplehockey: No, I haven't  
Vanya: Why not?  
Maplehockey: Well, number one Im way not tall enough for it. Have you seen the size of some of the players?  
Vanya: Yes, I know, I played. But we had short players too. They where just as good, Im sure you could have played.  
Maplehockey: No I don't think so.  
Vanya: Are you a midget?  
Maplehockey: No but I feel like one.  
Vanya: How tall are you?  
Maplehockey: 5'3  
Vanya: Oh, I see. But have you ever tried wrestling? Some small people do really well in that.  
Maplehockey: Not heavy enough  
Vanya: ?  
Maplehockey: I weigh 101 lbs, according to BMI apparently thats underweight  
Vanya: oh  
Maplehockey: But I love hockey  
Vanya: I like hockey too  
Maplehockey: My favourite team is the Toronto Maple Leafs!  
Vanya: I like my own Russian ...|

The man deleted his words. The boy already figured out that his name was Russian and his sex, he thought. The less he knew the better.

Vanya: I like them too.  
Maplehockey: Oh that's rare! You sure you are not from Canada?  
Vanya: I can assure you I am not from Canada.

The Russian smirked, well technically he was not lying.

Maplehockey: I am sleepy again, thanks for talking to me! Goodnight!  
Vanya: Goodnight.

-Matthew's POV-

The next morning I woke up in a bad mood.  
I did not sleep enough at all.  
As I was eating my hard boiled egg I received a call from Oliver. I knew I had already exceeded the limit with yesterday's call but it would be rude not to answer the person who so graciously was offering me his food, money and help with no visible reason.

"Hi"

"Hi poppet! Good morning~!" he sang out cheerfully

"Good morning! So why did you call?" I asked sipping at my juice carton daydreaming about the cupcakes.

"I just wanted to arrange where we would meet!" He answered

"Oh, alright. Can we text instead. I am not supposed to speak on the phone right now."

"Alright cupcake!" he hung up.

As I was cleaning up my mess he texted me but I did no read what he sent instead I headed to the washroom to brush my teeth. When I came back to grab my phone in the kitchen I read his text.

'Hey cupcake! Can we meet at the front of the school this morning, I have your glasses~'

'Thanks so much :D ! I will meet you there at 7:45 am or maybe earlier!'

He responded: 'Ok! I will be waiting!'

It was 7:26 am according to my phone. I decided it was time to put my coat on, my boots and also time to grab my school bag.  
I smiled waiting by the door.  
My phone buzzed, it was my brother.

'Matthew Williams, what did I tell you about exceeding the phone limit?'

Oh crap, that's really not a good sign when he says my full name. I paled.

'I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry!' I answered, stressed.

'We will talk when I come back for the long weekend.' I gulped.

Oh no!

Sure I was happy to see him but I was also scared of him sometimes. At times he could become a bit too...severe. He didn't mind hitting me to prove his point if I disagreed or if I disobeyed him. I just got used to it because fighting back only made it worse and we were the only family we had left. I couldn't bear to be separated from him. But I was really nervous right now. Who could I talk to that would not tell an adult? Oh, of course! Vanya!

Maplehockey: Vanya, I'm scared.  
Vanya: Why are you scared?  
Maplehockey: I just exceeded the limit on call time but still answered a call. My brother found out and he is coming back this weekend. I think he is going to hit me!  
Vanya: Your brother hits you? Have you ever told anyone?  
Maplehockey: No, I don't want to cause him trouble.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Birdie! I'm here!" Gilbert yelled from behind the door.

Vanya: Oh you should.

I opened the door for Gil and told him to come in.  
He did so while I was trying to to think of something to reply to Vanya. What should I say?  
Gilbert then snatched the phone from my hands.

"Oh what have we got here? Kesesesesse...Uh? Scadoodle? What is a kid like you doing on here! Its not for kids your age birdie!"

"Hey give it back!" I ordered trying to reach for it.

He held it out of reach and I watched helplessly as he read trough my entire conversation history with Vanya. I saw his amused and playful expression quickly turn into one of concern and anger.

"Your brother beats you up!? No wonder you're so shy! And who is this stranger huh? I bet even I could find anyones home address with all the info you gave him!"

He gave me my phone back.

"But don't worry the awesome me took care of the problem for you!" he said smiling proudly.

I looked to see he had deleted the app! By doing so it also deleted my account as well.

"No!" I yelled out staring at my phone in disbelief.

"It's for your own good, now come on birdie or we will be late!" he said grabbing my arm an dragging me out of the apartment. I did not like what he did but I still needed him to guide me until I got my glasses back. Maybe I should get contact lenses one day.

-(Unknown location) POV change-

'Huh' the man thought seeing the message on the screen.

Maple hockey has deleted their account

"Oh well" the man said out loud

"I already have all I need thought." he said opening the other tab on his computer to show a picture of the boy.

He unzipped his pants.

"After this the chase begins little one~"


	4. Cupcakes

I got off the motorcycle feeling a lot more nauseous than I had yesterday. My breakfast was stirring in my stomach and my mouth was salivating and I dreaded the feeling that overcame me.

"Did you keep your eyes closed again Matthew?" Gilbert ran over to my side after having taken his helmet off.

I clutched my stomach groaning. I nodded bringing my hand up to my mouth. I gagged almost throwing up.

"Oi! Oi! Breathe! Breathe!" he said panicked, guiding me towards a trash can. I couldn't hold it back and started throwing up.

I felt him rubbing soothing circles on my back while his other hand held my hair out of my face. Once I was done, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I then realized that I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ah geez birdie! C'me here!" Gilbert said his strong arms holding me to his body in a hug.

"I-I-" I tried to apologize but my voice was trembling too much.

"Shh. It's ok." He said stroking my hair.

He let go of me and grabbed my hand helping me up the steps that led to the school entrance. I looked at my cell phone and saw it was 7:42 am. I texted Oliver telling him I was there. I got a text back almost right away.

'Ok me too!'

My foot got caught on a step and I tripped. Thankfully Gilbert stopped me from falling.

"I'm helping you but make an effort at least. Stop texting!" he exclaimed as we continued walking up the steps. I mumbled an apology that he did not hear.

"Oh there you are!" Oliver exclaimed once we reached the top .

"Here!" he said putting my glasses on for me.

"Thanks so much!" I said smiling at him. It was the first time I could properly see his face. I noticed he had pink specs in his neon blue eyes, he also had a few freckles.

I then realized Gilbert was still holding my hand.

"Thanks for your help Gil!" I said smiling at him. He looked at me as though he was caught in a trance.

"Um Gil?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Yes?" he responded

"You can let go of my hand now." I said. I saw his cheeks dust up with pink before he let go of my hand quickly.

"Well...uh I got to go." he said rubbing the back of his neck before rushing inside the school.

uh? That was weird...I stared at the direction he went. Was he in a hurry or something?

"Cupcake?"

I looked up to meet Oliver's gaze. I shivered but not from the cold.

"Why was he holding your hand?"

"Oh um well. I can't really walk properly without my glasses so he helped me." Oliver's intense stare was scaring me until he smiled and he started caressing my hair.

"Darling, you know you can ask me for help anytime." he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand staring at me weirdly. He was way too affectionate to my liking.

"I'm cold can we go inside?" I asked

"Of course!" he said

Once we were inside the school he told me that we should meet here after classes. I nodded and we parted ways. I headed directly to my locker. I felt the urge to text Vanya but remembered that Gilbert had deleted my app. I had yet to have the opportunity to express to him how that made me feel.

"Hey Williams!" Allen was heading towards me with his brother Oliver. Allen looked like he was limping.

"Hi-hi" I stuttered, nervous. He was glaring at me. Oliver noticed this. The ginger brother nudged the other with his elbow making the taller one groan and bring a hand to his side. That was strange... I didn't think a nudge could hurt so much unless the person had an injury of some sort. Did Oliver injure him?

No, of course not, that was a ridiculous assumption. My imagination was getting the better of me.

"I am sorry for yesterday." Allen said still looking angry.

"See, it's simple. Right Allen?" Oliver said nudging Allen in the same spot again. He winced in pain.

"It's done. Can I go now?"

"No one is keeping you." Oliver answered.

Allen huffed and left limping away visibly. I frowned.

"Is he ok?" I asked concerned

"Yes, he gets into fights a lot. It's his own fault. He will be fine. Can I walk you to your class poppet?"

"Yes, um... my next class is French." I said looking at my schedule.

Once we arrived at my class Oliver left me to go to his own class. I sat at the back of the room near the large window. A teacher came in, he was the substitute teacher we all knew about. Our previous French teacher was on maternity leave and had told us that the last class was the last we would see of her for another year.

The man that came in had semi-long blond wavy hair with bright blue eyes. He wrote his name on the board.

 _Francis Bonnefoi_

"Bonjour(hi) class. I will be your substitute teacher. My name is Francis Bonnefoi. I am from Paris France and moved here because I love this wonderful country. Let's get along. To help me memorize your names I will name you one by one. When your name is called stand up an tell us one thing about yourself in French."

He started calling names, I knew I most probably would be called last because of my last name. I decided to draw a picture of my bear Kumajirou eating a fish in my notebook.

"Matthew Williams"

I stood.

"J'aime dessiner. (I like drawing)" I sat down again. I then realized that the teacher was staring at me with shock on his face however he blinked a few times and kept calling the names of the last few students on his list.

We learned about a few grammar rules and shortly after class was dismissed. I was about to exit the room when the teacher called my name.

"Yes sir?" I asked turning to face him as other students rushed past me to get out. I quickly moved out of the way.

"Stay after class." He ordered.

I nodded.

Once we were alone Mister Bonnefoi stood and closed the door.

"Sir?" I asked

He turned around and stared at me narrowing his eyes in thought. He walked away from the door.

"Mathieu you should not be on websites like that." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Don't play dumb with me!" He exclaimed taking out his phone and showing me the selfie that I had sent to the toureiffel guy...

oh WTF?!

I backed away towards the door, I then opened it up quickly and ran out as fast as I could.

At the end of classes I waited at the front of the school dressed to go outside with my full backpack, most of the students were gone already. It was the four day weekend and everyone was in a mad rush to leave. I had 4 Text messages from Alfred and one from Oliver

Alfred

'Hey Mattie, I will arrive home around 6 pm.'

'Never mind that, it will be more like 10 pm'

'Can you order some pizza before I arrive?'

'Actually I will bring us both some Mcdonalds.'

I texted him back : 'Ok see you soon'

I knew he was still angry but I couldn't do anything about it. Bringing it up would only make it worse.

Oliver

'I am waiting for you at your locker poppet!'

I sighed going back towards my locker. I arrived and saw Oliver all dressed up in his coat. It was bright blue with pink buttons.

"Ready Cupcake?" he asked smiling widely

" Ready!" I smiled.

POV change

From a car parked outside the school, the Russian man observed his little sunflower exit the building with one of his friends. They did not seem to be heading to Matthew's home.

'When can I get him alone?' he thought impatient to get closer to him.


	5. Sunflower

I was sitting on the flowery couch sipping at warm tea from a powder blue tea-cup decorated with pink roses. Oliver was sitting on the sofa in front of me smiling. We had been sitting here for a good hour and this was my third cup of tea. The intoxicating aroma of baked cupcakes matched the sickly sweet style of the room. To be honest all those bright colours were making me dizzy. I had been listening to Oliver chatter about various things and was zoning out.

A loud ring resounded from the kitchen.

"They should be ready now! Come poppet~" Oliver exclaimed happily putting his tea cup down on the pink coffee table and standing up.

I put my tea cup on the coffee table carefully and followed behind Oliver as he skipped into the kitchen.

He put on powder blue oven mitts before opening the oven and taking out the tray of freshly baked cupcakes we had made together.

He put the tray of baked goods onto the stove and closed the oven door. My stomach growled loudly making my face flush.

Oliver giggled a bit and ruffled my hair.

" Now we apply the icing! I made my special icing just for you~" Oliver said his lips curling into a sickly sweet smile.

He took out some icing tools as well as some red icing in a bowl and filled up a triangular plastic bag with it, I observed quietly waiting for him to give me instructions before taking the initiative to help. Oliver had made it very clear at the beginning that I was to only watch until I was told to do something, it made me quite nervous at first but it wasn't hard to obey that simple rule. I could tell he was a professional and it was stressful to cook as he watched my every move, so at the time I was quite happy to just gaze at the hot cupcakes hungrily as he did what he had to do.

"Now watch carefully!" Oliver said walking over to the cupcakes and making a swirl like shape with the icing on one of them.

"Now you try" he said handing me the icing cone.

I took it imitating the way he had held it and tried my best to replicate what he had done with such ease. I bit my lip seeing that the icing I applied was no where near as pretty as what Oliver had done.

"H-How did you do it?" I asked

"It's ok poppet, let me do the rest. You go finish your tea!" he said

I nodded looking down and walking into the living room to sit back down on the sofa. I felt embarrassed and it was making my stomach ache, my cheeks felt like they were on fire and I brought my hands up to touch them. They were warm.

I was broken out of my revery when I heard the front door slam open and then shut.

"Oi Oliver! I put the ingredients you wanted in the shed!"

I tensed as I heard the deep manly voice yelling. A tall man walked into the living room. He had long blond hair tied up in a pony tail behind his head.

Oliver entered the living room with a plate full of decorated cupcakes.

"You're just on time Matt. Matthew and I baked a fresh batch of delicious cupcakes!~"

Matt's POV

Wh-What? Who was this kid...

The kid's small delicate hands put down the teacup and beautiful violet eyes looked up into my own dull purple hues.

"Oh dear! I forgot to introduce you two! How rude of me!" Oliver put the plate of cupcakes onto the coffee table.

"Matt this is my new friend Matthew. Matthew this is Matt, my second sibling."

Matthew smiled at me ."Nice to meet you" he said standing up and extending a shaky hand towards me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

Wait...did Oliver say friend? That was bad news. The damn cheery prick never kept his friends for long, come to think of it the rare few he brought here ended up dead.

I couldn't let this angel get hurt, I would never forgive myself.

Matthew's POV

"LEAVE!" then scary man called Matt yelled.

I jumped and squeaked pulling my hand back.

"I'm sorry!" I said before running towards the door, terrified. I slipped my coat on hastily putting on my boots and grabbing my bag.

"Poppet please come back~" Oliver sang out.

"GET OUT NOW!" Matt yelled again making the walls shake. I did not need him to say it again. I opened the door and ran out of the house still hungry and now scared.

I ran until I felt dizzy. As I came to a stop trying to catch my breath I realized I had been going the wrong way. Sighing I turned around walking back the way I came my head bowed down.

I heard a parked car start as I walked passed it. I was jumpy so it made my heart skip a beat.

My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket to see it was a text from Oliver.

"I am so sorry for my brother's dreadful behaviour towards you. I am hoping we are still friend." The text came with a sad emoticon face. I smiled answering right away.

"Of course!" I added a smiley face and put my phone back in my pocket.

The car I had passed earlier was had still not moved from it's spot which I found odd. I shrugged.

I turned down a street eager to get home as the cold wind whipped my face.

I was in a hurry so I decided to take a shortcut down an alley. The sun had begun to set and I didn't want to be outside at night in this neighbourhood. I felt someone tap my shoulder making me tense. I turned around and had to look up to see a very tall man holding a twenty dollar bill.

"This fell from your pocket." The man said with a weird accent. I frowned searching my pockets to notice the money was no longer in it. I took the money my fingers accidentally brushing against his large gloved hands. I shyly stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Thank you sir." I said not being able to see his face as half of it was covered by what seemed to be a scarf and the hood of his coat hid his eyes. All I could notice were silvery-white hair strands.

"You are welcome." The man said before turning around to leave from where he came from. That was weird and...nice?

I was happy he gave me my money back. My phone buzzed.

I smiled seeing it was from GILBERTTHEAWESOMEST

"Hi?" I answered once more forgetting the call limit on my phone.

"Birdie! Oh my God are you ok?! That stupid teacher confiscated my phone."

"Hey Gil! I'm fine calm down." I laughed a bit finally exiting the alley and turning onto my street.

"Where are you? Did he hurt you?" Gilbert asked quickly

"No I'm fine. His brother was scary thought. He yelled at me to get out so I'm on my way home now."

"And you listened to the scary dude not the awesome me!" Gilbert exclaimed

"Oliver is fine, his brother was weird thought." I insisted

"You didn't eat his cupcakes did you?!"

"Gil you're funny it's not as thought he put drugs in them, I baked them with him."

"Oh ja really, so tell me did you make the icing?"

I walked into my apartment building pausing in front of the stairs.

"How did you-"

"AHA! You see?! I vas right! He already prepared the icing!" Gilbert yelled. He then laughed weirdly and I waited for him to calm down, he was also talking to himself saying he was awesome but I interrupted his little monologue.

"But wait Gilbert how did you know that-"

"Tch birdie you don't listen when the awesome me talks. So listen well to vat I have already told you. People avoid Oliver because he has poisoned people before with his cupcakes and he once dated this girl and she went missing. She still has not been found and the day after she went missing Oliver came to school with a bunch of cupcakes, some say he killed her and put her in his cupcakes."

My eyes widened before I realized how silly this was. I smiled, this was ridiculous. I started walking up the stairs.

"Gilbert that's really silly. I've heard ridiculous rumours before but that's just the funniest."

"NO! Matthew this is serious! Are you that naive? Did you not notice how creepy he is?"

I giggled opening the door to my apartment and locking it behind me.

"Come on! Don't tell me you really believe those rumours?" I joked

I waited for a witty reply but none came. My smile slowly faded and I dropped my bag on the floor.

"Gilbert?" I asked

"Matthew... I have never said this before but I'm serious. As serious as my brother ludwig."

I hung my coat up and took my boots off. I was trying to take him seriously but started laughing.

"Hey birdie I'm not joking!" Gilbert yelled before hanging up. Oh dear he must have really believed those silly rumours and was really serious.

I texted him to apologize: "I'm sorry, I can't take such rumours seriously, I wasn't laughing at you I swear."

He replied quickly:" Don't come crying to me when he tries to drug and rape you." I almost dropped my phone.

"Ok ok you've had your fun now stop it."

"Birdie I am trying to protect you, you don't know the guy but with all these rumours surrounding him it's common sense to stay away."

"You're scaring me Gil, please stop."

"Nein I won't because you are too awesome to get drugged raped baked into a cupcake."

I laughed

" 'Raped into a cupcake'?" I sent with laughing emoji.

He sent an angry face back and I laughed even more. Should I listen to him? I thought about the possibility...there's no way. Oliver couldn't hurt a fly.

Right?

My phone buzzed. I smiled seeing it was a text from Alfred.

"Matthew I will be home around 8 pm so see you in an hour." I gulped noticing the tone of the message, it wasn't happy. I then face palmed remembering why I was in trouble in the first place. I used the phone again! I bit my lip running into my room and hugging my plush bear. I curled up on the bed trying to calm my breathing. I was going to get beat up for sure, but at least he would give me food. Alfred never let me go hungry if he could feed me. My stomach growled loudly.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I frowned. I looked at my alarm clock, only five minutes had passed since Alfred texted me.

I stood up holding Kumajito firmly against my chest as thought he would protect me.

I stood in front of the door.

"Who is it?" I waited but there was no reply. I kept the chain lock closed and opened the door. I didn't see anyone but a vibrant red caught my eyes. I looked down to see a sunflower with a red ribbon tied around the stem. I closed the door taking the chain lock off. I then took the flower as quickly as I could and locked the door again.

I wonder who that was? I thought as I stared at the large sunflower. Was it Gilbert? I haven't known him for long but it didn't seem like something he would do. It must have been him since he was the only person that knew where I lived. I decided to text him a thank you.

"Happy to help my birdie, I knew you would understand." he answered

"Gil I still find your rumours silly..." I replied

"Then why you thanking me?"

"Well you know, the flower lol."

"What flower? You sure you didn't eat Oliver's cupcakes?"

"Come on Gil who else could it be." I texted back before looking at the flower again

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways I have to go meet friends at a bar wanna come?" I walked into the kitchen and set the flower on the counter. That's when I noticed a small white paper attached to it near the red bow.

"I can't I'm underage." I texted back

He replied quickly: "We can also just chill at my place with my friends, no one will care about your age."

"I'm sorry I really can't tonight :( Maybe another time."

"For sure birdie ;) ttyl"

I put my phone on the counter and ripped the small paper envelope from the string tying it to the flower. I quickly opened it curious to read what the note said.

 _'You broke your promise._

 _~Vanya'_


	6. Alfred

The sun had finally set and I was just staring at the small piece of paper I held in my hand. Vanya, but how? How did this person know where I lived, I mean what are the odds? How?

These questions just kept replaying in my head. My phone buzzed breaking me out of my reverie. It was Alfred.

"Matthew Williams you better have a good explanation for this phone bill."

I froze further. I swallowed and started hyperventilating, the time was 7:10. I decided to go take a bath so I could calm down. I left my phone on the counter as it kept buzzing with new texts incoming, from Alfred no doubt. The flower stayed on the counter and I dropped the note on the floor as I backed away from the two things that scared me the most. I ran as though I was being chased into the washroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned again the cold wood of the door still panting. I shook my head quickly and kneeled next to the bathtub. I filled it with water adjusting the temperature every now and again. Once the tub was filled I stripped out of my clothes shivering.

I sighed happily as the warm water surrounded me. I used a washcloth and a bar of soap to clean the dirt off, once I was done I leaned my head against the back of the tub.

I closed my eyes almost falling asleep until I heard the front door slam open.

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS!" a familiar loud voice rang out from the entrance. I squeaked quietly quivering as I heard the angry footsteps.

"Y-yes I-I'm here..." I stuttered out unable to actually speak properly. I knew that if I hid it would only make things worse

The doorknob rattled making me bring my legs up and hug them to my body.

"Mattie let me in." the voice said calmly which only scared me more.

"O-ok wait a minute I-I'm in the b-bath..." I said standing up and grabbing a towel so I could wrap it around my cold body. I walked over to the door and reluctantly unlocked it. I turned the door knob and opened the door. A piece of paper was shoved in my face and it made me fall back down onto the cold bathroom tile. The towel almost fell off my body but I managed to hold it so it wouldn't.

Alfred saw me fall and kneeled down so he was closer to me.

"Mattie, you see this?!" He exclaimed pointing to the amount of money printed onto the piece of paper. My eyes widened.

"I'm so s-sorry..." I stammered sitting up

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it bro, it just ain't gonna cut it!" Alfred yelled before slapping me so hard I fell back down on the floor. I cupped my throbbing cheek my head also hurting due to the impact.

Alfred stood up and without any warming I received a quick kick to my gut. I curled up on myself no longer caring if I was covered or not. I heard Alfred growl and leave me in the bathroom. I whimpered once I could breathe again, but breathing hurt. I had another broken rib. After a few minutes I sat up breathing heavily. I shakily managed to stand using the bathroom counter to help me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw that my cheek was already bruising with a hand print and the place were Alfred had kicked me was also bruising. I tentitavely touched the my rib and whimpered softly.

I quickly gathered my dirty clothes and set them in the hamper before walking over to my room. I put on my most baggy red hoodie and my most comfortable pants. I grabbed my teddy bear Kumajiro and held him to me as tears started falling down my cheeks.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes?" I asked quickly wiping the tears away

"Hey Mattie, it's me. Can I come in?" Alfred's voice sounded guilty.

"...Yes" I said softly. Alfred opened the door and walked in. I hid my face in Kumano's fur not wanting Al to see I had been crying. I felt my bed dip as Alfred sat on it. A large hand started rubbing circles on my back.

"I uh I'm sorry Mattie I guess...I'm just really stressed with the new job and all so...will you forgive me?" This was like every time it happened.

"Yes" I whispered but he I knew he heard me. I always forgave him no matter what and he knew that.

"Great! I bought us some food and i have this great horror movie a friend of mine decided to lend me! And he also let me borrow his DVD player isn't that great?" my brother exclaimed happily still rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sat up and looked him in the eyes nodding as I held Kumanino close to my injured rib.

Alfred's bright smile disappeared as he stared at my cheek. He looked down bitting his lip.

"I'm so sorry Mattie!" he exclaimed suddenly hugging me tightly

"A-Al s-stop it hurts!" I begged as I felt my broken rib throb. He immediately let go.

"What is it that hurts show me!" He exclaimed.

"M-my rib h-hurts but it's ok Al it will-eep!" I exclaimed as Alfred lifted my hoodie up to look at my rib. My cheeks turned red as I tried to pull my hoodie back down embarrassed.

"It's here right?" Alfred asked poking my broken rib.

"Ow! Al don't poke it!" I protested. He let got of my hoodie and looked down at the floor sadly. It broke my heart to see that expression on his face.

"I'm a horrible brother aren't I..." he said

"N-no Al I'm ok it's fine-"

"-NO IT'S NOT OK!" he yelled leaving my room and slamming my door shut. My eyes were wide with fear at his outburst. I should be used to it thought, this always happened. It was like this all the time. I flinched as I heard things being thrown around in my brother's room. I waited patiently until the noise was gone. I walked over to my brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Al?" I asked softly. I heard foot steps.

The door opened and Alfred smiled at me sadly before scooping me up in his arms like a baby.

"Whoa! You're so light Mattie, I got to fatten you up!" he joked as he walked to the living room where two bags of McDonalds, a DVD player and horror films sat on the coffee table. He set me down on the sofa gently before grabbing the two Mcdonald's bags.

"I'll be right back Mattie, just gonna put these burgers on plates for us!" he said.

I nodded smiling at him politely. I still clung to Kumajiro shaking slightly. Really anything could set my brother off and he scared me. He grinned and left me alone in the living room walking into the kitchen. I tensed not hearing plates being taken out, actually not hearing anything at all.

"Who's Vanya?!"

Oh maple


	7. Cold

Matthew's eyes widened and he instinctively walked away from the kitchen. He never thought he would have to explain this to Alfred and he frankly didn't know whether or not lying about it was a good idea. But he couldn't just admit to Alfred that he had been chatting with strangers online, he was already in big enough trouble as it was.

"Mattie! Come here!" Alfred yelled out from the kitchen. The older didn't sound angry but Matthew could never know with him to be honest.

"Y-yes Al...I um need to go to the washroom..." he said before running over and locking the door. He was hyperventilating and his broken rib hurt a lot.

"Ok, I'll set the movie up."

Matthew took his phone out and trembled as he texted Gilbert.

GILBERT THE AWESOMEST

"Can you come and pick me up?" he typed bitting his lip nervously

"Yo birdie! Why you need me fr smth " the other texted back

"My brother is scaring me please." Matthew texted back his hands now shaking badly

"OK ill be there soon"

Matthew sighed and put his phone down, he then sneaked out of the washroom and headed for the door as quietly as he could.

Alfred saw him and ran over.

"Where you going?" he asked standing right in the way of the door and crossing his arms.

"Um I..." Matthew trailed off clinging to his phone tightly

"Is it this Vanya girl?" he asked his face expressionless

Matthew nodded without thinking

Alfred frowned and sighed loudly.

"C'me here." he said motioning with his hand for Matthew to come closer. Matthew gulped and did as he was told, his shoulders tense.

Alfred put his hand on Matthew's head ruffling his hair.

"I guess it's time isn't it?"

"T-time for w-what?" Matthew stammered nervously.

"For me to explain some things to you, my lil brother sure is growing fast." Alfred said before kissing the top of Matthew's head which only made the boy more nervous.

"Alfred I uh, I need to go..." Matthew said softly

"You aren't going anywhere and gimme this." Alfred said snatching Matthew's phone out of his hands. He tried to open the phone but there was a code on it.

"Give me the code Matthew." Alfred said angrily

Matthew couldn't speak and palled as he realized his brother was just barely holding back his anger, he could see it in his eyes.

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT TWICE!"

A knock came at the door and Matthew felt a tear fall down his cheek, he was relieved. He smiled until he was smacked. He yelped and the next thing he knew his brother had clamped a hand down on his mouth and pinned him to a wall.

"Now no funny business or you'll see how angry I really am." he whisper-yelled in Matthew's ear.

On the other side of the door a slightly tipsy Gilbert had heard a loud thunk and decided to knock on the door again becoming worried.

"Birdie! You there?"

-POV change, location: unknown-

From the camera and the tracker he had installed on Matthew's back pack the man could see what was unfolding in their house. He stood up and took his metal pipe and wore a long coat that he could hide it in.

"No one hurts my Matvey but me~" he sang out before heading out of his home

POV change

The door opened to reveal a large looking blonde smiling widely

"Hello can I help you?" he asked eyeing the suspicious looking teenager with white hair and red eyes.

"Um I was here to see Matthew..." the normally confident teenager said concerned

"Well he can't see you right now." Alfred said with a calm voice.

"Can I see him please?" Gilbert asked again rearranging his leather coat and switching the arm with which he was holding his helmet without leaving Alfred's gaze.

Alfred stared him down, his smile faltering slightly. He looked away and laughed a little which unnerved the albino teen.

"Mattie! There is some punk here for you!" He called out. Gilbert's eye twitched at the comment but he held his opinion back more worried for his birdie than his ego. 'That's a first' he thought to himself.

"H-hey Gil..." a quiet voice snapped the older teen out of his reverie. His eyes narrowed as he noticed his birdie shaking as his brother kept a hand on his shoulder. He looked roughed up.

"Now tell your friend we are having a family evening." Alfred said firmly patting his brother's back slightly too hard.

Matthew felt his broken rib throb and he bit his lip trying to hold back the small yell of pain that nearly escaped his dry lips.

"S-sorry Gilbert I...I can't hang out with you t-tonight, my brother came earlier than e-expected..." Matthew explained like a tape recorder replaying.

"I see... well can we hang out tomorrow?" he asked trying to hint to Matthew to run out of the house with his eyes. Alfred who was watching them intently noticed this and gritted his teeth.

"No, Matthew has a lot of homework to catch up on." Alfred said. Gilbert tensed as he saw the older brother's hand return to the small fragile looking shoulder and squeezing it too hard.

"We actually have a school project to work on!" Gilbert said confidently smirking at Alfred in an unspoken challenge.

Alfred bit his lip and looked down at his brother.

"Is this true Matthew?" he asked

"Yes it is." Matthew said looking up to meet his brother's gaze head on without flinching even though his heart was racing with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

There was a long pause where even the cocky Gilbert felt his nerves turn to ice before Alfred smiled widely and ruffled Matthew's hair.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I thought this guy was only bad news, no offence Gilbert. Nice to meet you I'm Matthew's older brother Alfred." he said extending his hand out.

Gilbert frowned a bit but still shook his hand firmly before zipping his leather jacket back up.

"Nice to meet ya, see you tomorrow birdie." Gilbert said winking at him subtly before putting the helmet back on and heading back down the stairs as he heard the door slam shut.

He really hoped his birdie would be ok.


End file.
